


Five Ways to Win Akaashi Keiji's Heart

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, M/M, OsaAkaWeek2020, Overwork, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When the love of Akaashi's life gets engaged to another, Akaashi finds the calm facade he spent years building crumbling apart. Jobless and possibly homeless in the next few weeks, Akaashi finds himself roaming the streets of Tokyo until he stops outside a certain restaurant with a grey haired man standing outside.Combination of prompts from OsaAka Week 2020.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	1. Step 1 : Do you wanna be my roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I said I won't be writing any more fics but after reading all those amazing fics for OsaAka Week 2020 and not being able to sleep, I thought I would write my thoughts on a story I had an idea for on Twiter and boom, this was born. This is going to be around five chapter so not too long and I will update it across the week in celebration of OsaAka Week 2020. The idea is roughly based around a drama series called Nigeru Wa Haji where a woman is unable to get a job and ends up forming a marriage contract with a single man as a housekeeper (you kinda get the drift for this with OsaAka here).
> 
> Since its already 14th of September in my time zone and it works out perfectly, this chapter is based on the prompt for day 2 Tier 2: comfort as well as from day 7 : onigiri.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Akaashi Keiji had always been a calm person in general.

However, even the calmest person could snap when the person they had been pining for for nearly a decade announces his marriage to not just a certain someone he has seen on the screen for a very long time but also decided to not tell him about it before announcing it to the whole world. When Akaashi saw Twitter blowing up with all the latest news about the engagement of Bokuto Koutarou to one Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi found his heart all but crumbling into pieces, turning into dust that was only going to be scattered in the wind as the day went on further.

Aside from the heartbreaking news of his best friend getting hitched, Akaashi had to deal with the aftermath known as Udai Tenma. The mangaka had gone bonkers about his series being brought to an end much earlier than expected and when he had gone over with Akaashi over story ideas he might have, Akaashi found himself snapping at the mangaka much more than he would like, bringing the man to tears and even tearing out of the room. Akaashi didn’t bother following him out, staring at the pages left behind as he tried to contain the tears welling up in his eyes and slowly tearing him to shreds.

Who was he to say that he was the protagonist of his own story when he couldn’t even keep his shit together?

He could only look at the draft of the story Udai had come up with of a boy soaring through the sky with wings spread out on his back, fighting to stay on the court for as long as he could. The smile and energy the character gave off reminded Akaashi of the man he had loved for so long, from the bright smile and flashing teeth to the willingness of the character to go all the way to the top.

Akaashi found himself slowly crumbling from the inside out. Initially, it started with him pulling all-nighters just to get his head into work and not think about the numerous messages of their friends asking him about the wedding. Before he knew it, he was running on an hour of sleep or even going without sleep for several hours on end just to work on projects. He ended up taking on more work than he could handle and when the time came for him to help a mangaka debut for the first time, he found himself crashing and miscalculating all the deadlines needed to send the manga to the printers and send out to the bookshops.

In other words, it was an epic disaster.

Not only did the mangaka lose their golden opportunity to shine, they had ended up quitting being a mangaka altogether because of the pressure that had been pushed onto them to change the storyline of the manga until it suited the publishing house’s needs. Akaashi had felt obligated to make sure the readers got what they want, not let the creator themselves hold the reins to the story which made the failure even more devastating to the poor mangaka. She flatly told him that she would be quitting working with them altogether and moved to a different publishing house, rising to become a star in her own right, thus putting Akaashi in the position of having lost such a good mangaka to another competitor.

After hearing several earfuls from his boss and ever-growing rumours of him being rejected by Bokuto in the department (it was no secret that the editor was head over heels for the athlete given how many times he worked overtime just to go see his games), Akaashi decided he had had it and quit the company. After all, it wasn’t as though he liked the job, to begin with. He wanted to write literature, to create a book that people would come to love and treasure much like the authors he had loved growing up as a child.

How could he pursue a career when he had robbed people of their creativity just to please the world known as publishing and marketing? He had no right to write when the world only demanded what they wanted him to write instead of letting him be free.

Akaashi felt the cold breeze hitting his cheeks as he stepped out of his office building, not even once looking back as he walked down the near-empty streets of Tokyo. With it being very late into the night, Akaashi didn’t have to deal with people staring at the way his eyes were red from crying and the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. As he walked past a shop, his reflection mirrored a man who had lost the will to fight. His cheeks were sunken in from lack of rest and food and he could even feel his knees wobbling as he walked. His blue eyes had all but lost their shine in them, replaced with hollow pits that only saw despair.

Akaashi didn’t think as he walked on and on, his shoes scuffing along the pavement as he breathed in the cold November air. It had been around three months since Bokuto announced his marriage and he still couldn’t get out of his head why Bokuto had chosen Kuroo of all people. The man was obnoxious, loud, annoying, cunning…

So why did Bokuto pick him instead of himself when he had stayed by his side for so long?

“Akaashi-san?” a voice called as Akaashi halted in his tracks, the familiar tinkling of a shop opening as a bell rung in the distance. The wafting smell of freshly cooked rice and seaweed hit his nostrils as well as cleaning liquid, his head turning to see a mop of black hair covered by a cap standing at the threshold, the owner lifting the cap to reveal a handsome face that was now tinged with red.

Miya Osamu had been just about the only reason he had managed to stay sane this entire time. With his heavenly onigiri and his ability to make Akaashi feel at ease as he poured out his frustrations and worries, Akaashi had been able to hold out this entire time. When Osamu had told him he was going to open an Onigiri Miya branch in Tokyo, he had all but yelled in excitement, even going so much to hug the startled man.

Akaashi stared at the ground as the door clanged against the frame, Osamu stepping outside into the cold in just a t-shirt and an apron tied around his waist to cover ripped jeans. He leaned against the doorframe when he heard Akaashi’s stomach giving away a growl, the former editor scowling as he held his stomach as the chef laughed.

“Come on in. I still have some food left over and even a bit of drinks. Wanna have some?” he grinned as Akaashi groaned. Osamu always seemed to be there when he both wanted to see him and not. Right now, he wanted to go back to his room and curl into a blanket burrito, forgetting about the world until morning came and he had to find a new job. Rent wasn’t going to pay itself anyways and it would take a very long time for him to find a new job too. Publishing houses weren’t exactly doing well these days anyways with how few people actually read.

Akaashi stepped into the warmth of the restaurant, breathing in the smell of onigiri as Osamu slipped behind the counter. The set up was simple but elegant; small wooden booths were set up 2m away from each other. A long table ran along the preparation area where customers could see Osamu work his magic on his riceballs, a long mirror shielding him from the customers with tiny slots underneath big enough for him to slip food through once he was done. Red lanterns hung above their heads, giving the restaurant a soft glow and on the ground, tiles with the images of foxes dotted the ground in alternate intervals, a tribute to the chef’s former team.

Osamu slipped him his favourite onigiri combo from underneath the mirror, the former editor reaching out to grab it and stuff it into his mouth without thinking. The last time he had eaten was breakfast the previous day and since he had spent the whole day being yelled at by his boss and just packing his things (which he chucked into the bin since he didn’t want anything to do with it ever again), he didn’t have much of a chance to eat. His stomach absorbed the food easily, his stomach growling for more sustenance as Osamu laughed, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday?”

“Working hard?” the man asked as he slipped Akaashi some water, which he gratefully gulped before swiping his lips a bit too ferally.

“I quit my job,” was all he said to make Osamu’s eyes widen, his hands having stopped drying a glass as he gaped, “You what?”

“I got tired of the job and I felt I had failed my mangaka and I didn’t deserve to take away the dreams of someone who wishes to create a story.” He gulped down more water that was passed to him as Osamu slid him more onigiri, a worried look on his face as he asked, even though he knew very well what was the tipping point to Akaashi flipping out.

“Was it because of Bokuto?” He already heard a million and one stories from his twin about how happy Bokuto was and how the volleyball players was gushing about being a married man soon. As much as Osamu liked the guy, he felt that it wasn’t right for Bokuto, as wild and uncoordinated as he was, to dump such a huge announcement into Akaashi’s lap when he was already suffering so much from overwork and stress.

“Whatever. I hated the job anyway. It’s not like it’s a huge loss to me. the only problem now is money. Money. Money,” he groaned as he raised his glass. Osamu didn’t know if was a good idea to give the guy alcohol but he found himself pouring it anyways since Akaashi looked like he could use some spilling and soon enough, the editor was running his mouth about everything that he had been keeping in all this time from how much he hated his job to how broken-hearted he was about Bokuto.

All this time, Osamu thought Akaashi might have trusted him enough to talk to him about such things but looks like he didn’t. The chef felt his heart break even more as Akaashi poured about his unrequited love towards his ace and how many times he wished he had confessed but didn’t have the guts to since he didn’t want to ruin his career. He knew how Bokuto could be viewed if he came out as gay but now he was going to get married to a member of the Volleyball Association to boot, Akaashi wished he had just grown a pair of balls to ask him out.

Now, it was too late.

“Well, what is done is done. I guess I just have to focus on not becoming homeless. Maybe I will sell most of my stuff and just live in a small room. I don’t need much worldly things anyways. Maybe I could even sell my body; people always said my face was pretty,” Akaashi mumbled as he took a swig of his glass. Osamu felt his heart hammering as Akaashi leaned on his elbows, giving him a cute drunken look as he slurred, “Hey, Mya-sam, would you like to be with a guy like me who quits his job because his unrequited love got married? Must be such a sorry excuse of a guy.” Akaashi laughed as he tried to drink more from the glass only to realise that it was empty. He tried to reach for the bottle only to be blocked by the screen in front of him, the former editor giving a pout as he pressed his face against the screen.

“Mya-sam, give me more,” he hummed before slumping into his seat, a small snore escaping from his lips as Osamu sighed. He quickly closed shop and brought the drunken man back to his flat, setting him into the bed and moving to the sofa for the night. All night, he could hear Akaashi moaning in his sleep about Bokuto, wishing he could block out the parts where he cried out for the man in tears and the hiccups that followed.

The next morning, Osamu greeted a very hung over Akaashi with a tray of onigiri, clam soup and water. The editor seemed a bit flustered from having found himself in Osamu’s home, slowly turning his face away from him as he set down the food.

“Sorry about yesterday,” he muttered as Osamu chuckled, “Don’t worry. We all go through shit sometimes.”

“That was really rude of me to intrude on you,” Akaashi murmured as he took a swig of water along with some painkillers, the throbbing in his head slowly reducing before he was finally able to eat. As he munched on the food, Osamu fiddled with his fingers before turning to face Akaashi, hoping that the darkness of the room hid the reddening tips of his ears as he blurted.

“How about I hire you Akaashi? You can be my housekeeper since I’m hardly ever at home to manage the house. You can even come work in Onigiri Miya sometimes if you want, we could use some extra help once in a while. You can stay at my place so you don’t have to worry about rent! While you’re at it, maybe you can even work on the book you always wanted to do,” he stammered as his heart stuttered. Oh lord, what the hell was he thinking? As if a full-grown man with qualifications wanted to become a freaking housekeeper! There was no way Akaashi would agree to such a ridiculous notion…

Instead, he was met with shining eyes as Akaashi’s lip wobbled, his onigiri forgotten in his hands as he whispered, “Do you really want to take care of a failure like me and let me work in the place I love so much?”

“Of course! You’re organised, you would work well with the customers and attract more people if you’re there.” Osamu wasn’t going to deny the fact that Akaashi was indeed very pretty and that he might or might not have been pining after him for the past few years since he met him during an MSBY Black Jackals game.

And that was how Akaashi Keiji ended up becoming Miya Osamu’s roommate and the new face of Onigiri Miya Tokyo Branch.


	2. Step 2 : Win his heart through food and little acts of comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thanks so much to all of you who have picked up this story so far! This chapter is just a bit of a filler but the next one will be much better with some angst sprinkled on top, fufu. Not going to follow the prompts according to the days so here is the prompt for today: Comfort, domestic.

Living and working for Miya Osamu turned out to be something Akaashi enjoyed more than he expected.

Even though he technically wasn’t getting much, at least he didn’t have to worry about rent or a place to live. Osamu provided him with a room of his own, three meals a day, most of the time letting him gorge on food whenever he wished whenever he was at Onigiri Miya, which was awesome in its own right since Akaashi never seemed to get tired of it. The chef would often make him his taste tester whenever a new product came out or if he was feeling like making onigiri, Akaashi commenting that each and every new flavour the chef conjured was amazing.

Akaashi fell into his new role of being housekeeper/roommate/ worker for Osamu very easily, most of the staff even congratulating him on finally being able to work on the place he frequented so often. Akaashi was good at the till, being able to handle even the craziest of customers since, in his own words, nothing could beat trying to get a mangaka who still hadn’t finished their manga chapter for the week when it was due to printing in an hour to hand it in. When he had been working with Udai, it had taken everything in his power just to get the man to submit his manuscript every single week (Akaashi compared it with trying to rein in a Velociraptor being much easier than hauling in a wailing Udai Tenma).

The mangaka had called him asking him about his whereabouts, seeming to be happy that he had finally managed to move on from his former life and was now enjoying the life he was leading. Udai had even managed to start his new manga series that seemed a bit too familiar in the eyes of Akaashi but on the other hand, he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the battle known as deadlines anymore.

Besides having the dream life, Akaashi was also settling into the routine of having someone to take care of him. while he handled the cleaning aspect of the house and made sure everything was stocked up and cleaned, Osamu took it upon himself to make sure the former editor was well fed. Akaashi hated to admit he had sucked in cooking for the longest time, being able to even burn water when heating it up so living with Osamu ensured he wasn’t withering away. Evidence of him being well-fed showed in how his body was improving across the months, his skin returning to its former glow and his eyes slowly gaining the radiance it once had.

Both of them developed small habits across the week that Akaashi came to look forward to. From watching romance films on a Friday to going out into the city or visiting several Onigiri Branches across the country during the weekend, Akaashi never found himself tired of the man even though he saw him nearly 24 hours a day. The former editor would kick back in the car seat as Osamu drove them on the highway, singing to Country Roads and various other songs he picked up on the radio as they pulled along.

One more thing that Akaashi found himself doing was picking up an old hobby he had for a long time; writing. After not having the time to write for so long, with more time on his hands than he ever had, Akaashi found himself penning down whatever thoughts and feelings he had in his mind. He had even gone as far to begin writing a diary about his daily routine with Osamu, a smile always on his face as he wrote about his adventures onto paper. Every time he went somewhere made him want to write poetry about how much fun the trip had been or how happy he or Osamu was, on how they would gorge on any food they saw and all the sights they saw.

Things couldn’t be more perfect until a certain Miya Atsumu came crashing into their life.

Of course, Akaashi had heard of the other Miya twin. Proclaimed to be one of the best setters ever to grace Japan’s national volleyball team (in Atsumu’s own words), Atsumu initially thought his brother had gone crazy when he said he managed to have a roommate. Atsumu never thought his brother, the man who had shared everything at birth with the most annoying twin in existence was capable of even sharing a square metre of space with another human being had invited Akaashi into his humble abode when he had kicked out Atsumu multiple times when he tried to sleep over.

Atsumu did try to burn down the kitchen one time when he tried to reheat some onigiri (he forgot to remove the aluminium foil wrapping and nearly caused the microwave to explode).

Said man was now standing in front of his twin’s door, rapping his knuckles in the same beat as “What does the fox say” until the door swung open to reveal a pretty annoyed Akaashi who had been in a good rhythm of cleaning up the bathroom earlier on. The fox setter gave him a smirk as he let himself into the house, not even saying anything to Akaashi until he plopped down on the exact spot Akaashi always occupied on the sofa now (on the left side of the couch) and crossed his legs on the coffee table. Akaashi wrinkled his nose as the smell of gym socks filled the air when he saw an envelope being tossed into his face, nearly slicing open his cheek if he hadn’t managed to catch it in time.

“Atsumu-san, don’t you have practise today?”

“Nope! Got the day off. Thought I would come to see my bro’s imaginary roommate but looks like you’re the real deal. Fukurodani’s former setter eh? Bo-kun used to talk about you a lot,” Atsumu smirked as Akaashi snapped, “What do you want, Atsumu-san?”

“I just thought I come to drop off a little note. Thought I should save Bo-kun money on postage since I crash here anyways and besides, he has been saying you haven’t given him an RVSP yet despite having sent it out to you months ago,” Atsumu grinned as Akaashi turned the envelope in his hand, his heart dropping when he realised what it was. His fingers threatened to crush it into a pulp and throw it into the corner; instead, he placed it onto the dining table for Osamu to read later before turning to see Atsumu now lounging on the sofa, stretching out like a cat as he spoke.

“Ya know, you could have had a shot with him. I totally thought the two of you were dating for the longest time but damn, guess that cat beat you to it. He does want you to be his best man though, although I’m pretty sure its going to suck even more now seeing him happy with that cat. Oh and by the way, me, Shouyou and Sakusa are his best men too so look forward to that.” Akaashi wanted to wipe off Atsumu from the face of the earth at that moment with how he was digging up his feelings about Bokuto at the moment. The fact Bokuto hadn’t even bothered to tell him this over the phone or through a simple message hurt him even more, his heart already simmering as he opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and closed with a bang, followed by a loud, “Tsumu! Get out of my house!”

“What?! Can’t a twin visit his other half?” Atsumu yelped as Osamu marched in, his hand filled with bags of food as Atsumu’s mouth watered, “Can I have some?”

“No. And get off my property. I don’t need you harassing my roommate when you’re already an eyesore for everyone else,” Osamu grunted as Atsumu threw up his hands, “What? I was just trying to be nice and deliver you a message.” He snatched up the invitation from the table and slammed it into his brother’s, muttering about how he should have let Bokuto spend extra money on sending it before slamming the door behind him, the door rattling on its hinges as Osamu sighed, finally setting the bags onto the table.

“Sorry about that idiot. He seems to be convinced that I am hallucinating about having a roommate since I refused to share every damn thing with him,” Osamu groaned as he slipped into the chair, turning the invitation in hand before ripping it open. His eyes scanned the paper as Akaashi tried not to look, his brain still in turmoil about how Bokuto even had the gale to invite him to his wedding after breaking his heart. It wasn’t as though the man knew what he had done; it was AKaashi’s fault for not spitting out his love for him in the first place.

“Bokuto asked me to be the caterer for the wedding. I don’t mind going but are you sure you want to go, Akaashi? I mean…” Osamu drifted off, not knowing how to push the question since Akaashi looked anything but happy at the moment. His knuckles were white from pressing into the palm of his hand, his skin in danger of being broken as the former editor let out a sigh, breathing in slowly in and out before turning to look at Osamu. He wasn’t going to break his calm composure the way he had those months ago in front of him; Osamu had enough to worry about himself than a broken-hearted roommate.

“I will go. I need closure on this once and for all.”

…

“Hey, Akaashi. Its been a while,” Kenma’s voice poured from the other end of the line as Akaashi smiled. Its been a while since he had called his fellow setter and friend, with him falling off the grid after his job quitting and moving in with Osamu. Talking to Kenma reminded Akaashi too much of Bokuto since Kenma was Kuroo’s best friend, only choosing to send the occasional text to him that he was alive once in a while.

“I’m going to be Bokuto-san’s best man.”

  
“Are you sure? I mean, aren’t you still broken-hearted over it?”

“I need to make things right. Bokuto-san is happy now; I don’t have the right to turn down the invitation to be by his side on the most important day of his life.”

“You know, at one point, Kuroo did ask about how you might feel with him dating Bokuto. Sometimes I wished I hadn’t told him to just yolo about it. I never thought he would actually try to go as far as to ask him to marry him after all this time.” Akaashi’s hand tightened on his phone as Kenma sighed, “What's done is done though. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I will be fine. I’m a grown man after all.”

The two of them continued talking for a while before Akaashi ended the call, curling into a ball on his bed and sobbing softly into the pillow as he felt his heart break even more.

When Akaashi opened the door to go to the bathroom, he found a plate of onigiri on the ground along with a small note, Osamu’s scrawly handwriting written on it as Akaashi smiled.

“Food is the way to the soul. Eat up and feel better.” Akaashi slowly tucked into the food, not knowing that Osamu was wide awake next door, wishing he could just hold Akaashi in his arms and whisper that everything would be all right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be beginning my first day of my Masters course tomorrow so not sure what time I will update (got around 7 hours of class on Zoom tomorrow, going to make sure I don't die arghhh!!!! Can already see Tanaka senpai in front of me doing his zen pose as he flies to nirvana).


	3. Step 3 : Kiss him and ask him to date you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, dancing and first kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking drained from my seven hour Zoom class. Not studying for the past who knows how many months really took a toll on my concentration skills ahhh!!! Not like they were any good to begin with. 
> 
> For some reason I'm freaking obsessed with two particular songs from Hamilton and when writing this chapter, I thought of one of them. Someone made some beautiful AMV's of the Haikyuu characters to these songs so you can check them out here : [Satisfied](https://youtu.be/m8kCwzvZbCw%22). This particular one is of KageHina and unrequited SugaKage but there are two more on IwaOi and UshiTen (the IwaOi AMV hurt like a bitch dammit).
> 
> Next chapter is from Day 1 Tier 1 Prompt : Firsts with a hint of comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

The fated day arrived much faster than Akaashi would like, hitting him in the gut as he stood behind Bokuto. The man twirled in his white suit preening as he checked himself out before pointing finger guns at himself in the mirror.

“Hey hey hey, don’t I look gorgeous, Akaashi?” he grinned as Akaashi smiled, “You do, Bokuto-san.” The owlish man let out a bark of laughter as Akaashi took in the sight before him. Bokuto was decked in a white suit with a white bowtie and a swallow tail coat. He looked the very impression of handsome and angelic now, Akaashi wishing he could be the one standing with him right now in front of the altar as his groom. Internally, he shook his head, trying to clear out all of the those from his head when the door to the dressing room banged open to reveal two heads, one covered with dirty blonde hair and another with bright orange as Hinata and Atsumu tried to squeeze in.

“Bokuto-san, you look great!” Hinata yelled as Atsumu grinned, “Bo-kun, nice going.” Hinata leapt into Bokuto’s arms as the man swung him around, Akaashi slowly chiding for them to break apart lest they crumpled their suits to no return. Sakusa marched in not long after, plucking Atsumu by the collar as he dragged him out of the room to get into place, the other Miya twin mourning about not being able to say goodbye to single Bokuto before he became a married man. Hinata quickly let go of the groom before dashing after his fellow Jackals, leaving the two of them to stand alone before Akaashi stepped forward.

“You forgot this,” he whispered as he held up the single rose in his hand, placing it into Bokuto’s breast pocket. The spiker’s breath ghosted Akaashi’s face, his mouth so close he could just peck his lips in a second. How he wished he would be the one to kiss those lips and yet… why didn’t he have the guts to make one final confession before he was snatched away from him forever?”

“Hey Akaashi, don’t cry. It's not like I’m going to be any different,” Bokuto whispered as he touched Akaashi’s face, the man not having realised he had been crying. He sniffled slightly as Bokuto wiped the tears from his face, giving his face a good pat before ushering him into the bathroom to get himself ready. He shouted to Akaashi that he needed to get ready soon, leaving Akaashi to stand inside staring at his own reflection as he tried not to crumble before it.

He had to do this.

What kind of best friend would he be if he ditched his best friend at the altar?

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice he absolutely didn’t want to hear, Akaashi refusing to open it as Kuroo spoke, “Hey, Akaashi. Are you ok in there?”

Akaashi didn’t answer as Kuroo sighed, the sound of the man banging his head against the door as he muttered, “Look, Akaashi. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier about us. I thought that you didn’t want to be with Bokuto and when I found out he was single, I took the chance. I've always loved him, even back in high school and I always will. So, please… I pray you will give us your blessings on our union.” Akaashi didn’t say a word even as Kuroo took his leave, closing the door outside with a bang as Akaashi tried not to cry even more.

The wedding was simple and elegant. White and black balloons littered the ceiling of the small chapel with numerous cat and owl decorations placed around the venue. The duos love for their respective school animals showed even during their wedding, with the bouquets done in various cat and owl shapes along the aisle. The organist slowly played as Kuroo walked into the hall with Kenma in tow, his friend holding onto his arm as he led him down the aisle, a veil covering his face as Bokuto smiled at him from up front.

Akaashi had to do everything in his power to school his face into a neutral expression as the two grooms stood before each other and the priest began to say the words. Throughout the ceremony, Akaashi held his hands in front of him tightly, mentally making sure he didn’t crack as he stood tall, watching as the rings and vows were exchanged before they finally sealed the union with a kiss. It took everything in his power not to collapse as the crowd rang with applause, everyone cheering for the new couple as they walked down the aisle. Kuroo tossed the bouquet of flowers he was holding into the air, hands reaching out to grab it when a familiar set of hands grabbed onto it, brown eyes meeting Akaashi’s as he saw Osamu looking at him with a smile.

“What?! Who the hell would want to marry a moron like you?” Atsumu shrieked as Sakusa nailed him on the head, nearly making the twin bite onto his own tongue as Akaashi found a small smile playing on his face.

…

“Hey hey hey, this is what I am talking about!” Konoha yelled as he lifted a bottle of champagne into the air, popping the cork as molten gold liquid poured into the tower of glasses. The crowd screamed as champagne rained like a waterfall, Bokuto with a big grin on his face as he snatched one of the glasses and brought it into the air, giving a shout as he held onto his new husband.

“Now, may I call upon the man of honour to give us a speech, Akaashi Keiji!” Konoha roared as the spotlight shone onto Akaashi, lighting him up in the darkness as he stood up. He was shaking internally as he picked up his wine glass, holding it in his hand as he turned to look at the two husbands standing at the main table. The two of them looked elegant in dark suits, their faces smiling as Akaashi spoke.

“Bokuto-san, you have been the craziest and most amazing ace Fukurodani could ever ask for. Even with your mood swings and driving everyone crazy, we still managed to remain the protagonists of our story and rise to the top.” At this, the rest of the Fukurodani crew laughed as Bokuto grinned.

“Kuroo-san, you sly cat, take care of our captain for us.” Kuroo gave a nod as Akaashi smiled, raising his glass as he said, “I wish you and Kuroo-san eternal happiness. May you always be satisfied with one another until the end of time. A toast to the grooms!”

“To the grooms!” everyone yelled as they toasted to the pair, the wine feeling sour in Akaashi’s mouth as it ran down his throat, his body stiff as he sat down.

Somehow, after the speech, his burdened heart felt lighter than it had been in a very long time.

…

It didn’t take long for most of the party guests to be in a state of drunkenness. Hinata was dancing the tango with a very flustered Kageyama, the poor boy unable to keep up with his partners quick moves as he was spun like a top across the dance floor. Sakusa was trying to push Atsumu off to little avail as he tried to kiss him in the corner of the room, the spiker looking ready to smack the setter off him at full force as the man whined, “Omi omi, don’t you love me?”

  
“Shut up you filthy pig. Can’t you wait until we’re somewhere private?” Atsumu didn’t seem to care as he planted a sloppy kiss onto Sakusa’s mouth, the spiker turning red rapidly even in the darkness as Akaashi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Osamu standing beside him, still dressed in his Onigiri Miya uniform since he had changed to do catering.

The only reason Akaashi was even still in one piece was the fact that Osamu was there to support him.

“Dance with me,” Osamu whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Akaashi’s spine as he muttered, “Don’t you have work?”

“I’m done for the night.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Then let me teach you,” Osamu smirked as he offered a hand to Akaashi, the former setter looking at how the light bounced off his skin as he slowly took it. Osamu pulled him onto the dance floor just as they began to play a tune Akaashi was familiar with, Osamu’s hand snaking across his waist as Elton John’s voice filled the air.

“And can you feel the love tonight. This is where we are. Its enough, to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best.”

“Hey, Akaashi. I love you. Date me,” Osamu whispered into his ear as Akaashi leaned into him, slowly melting into him as he sighed.

“Ok.” Osamu slowly reached to cup his face and plant a soft kiss on his lips, leaving Akaashi stranded in dreamland as he held onto him, his body slowly melting as Osamu held him tight.

Osamu smiled at him as Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat, bringing it to life for the first time in months ever since the news broke his heart. Slowly, he could begin to feel his heart mending together, stitching itself back into something solid as he danced the night away with Osamu.

...

A few months later, Akaashi found himself sitting down at the dining table and writing in his laptop, his fingers typing away on the keyboard as Osamu placed a plate of onigiri beside him along with a mug of coffee. Akaashi gave him a smile as he took a bite of an onigiri, the flavour making his senses explode as Osamu plopped into the chair across from him.

“Watcha writing?” Osamu asked as Akaashi gave him a teasing wink, “It’s a secret.”

“Come on, not even to your own boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Akaashi smiled as Osamu groaned, putting on his best puppy dog eyes as he draped himself across the table. His fingers reached out to touch Akaashi’s and pulled them towards him, giving them a peck as he pouted, “Even if I pepper you with kisses?”

Akaashi had to resist as Osamu peppered kisses along his arm, slowly making his way from the other side towards him, his arms snaking around him as he pulled Akaashi into a kiss. He sighed as he felt tongue prode into his mouth, his mind already going places as Osamu kissed him hard, his hands roving across his body until Akaashi pushed him off, a playful smirk on his face.

He let the onigiri seller lift him into the air as he carried him off to the bedroom they now shared, his hand moving to close the cover of his laptop. He hoped he didn’t see the title of his new story, something he thought would be interesting to write and share to the world as his mind slowly went blank with the love Osamu showered on him.

“The domestic life of an editor and his onigiri seller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact that I wanted to write a short fic about Akaashi unrequited love based on Satisfied in the past but I didn't know how to do it so I'm glad I'm able to do it with this now. 
> 
> Netx chapter will be up tomorrow!


	4. Step 4 Propose with dinner, a dance and a ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, dancing and you can guess what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long day of class again today. Two more days till the weekend yay!!! Ahhh my eyes feel like falling out of their sockets omg...

Its been almost a year since Akaashi has moved into the Miya Osamu residence and half a year since he became a permanent resident. Before he had become Osamu’s boyfriend, he had tried to keep whatever he had as minimal as possible in the event of having to move out since he didn’t want to haul everything from one place to the next.

Seeing how the flat was now bearing signs of a home being shared between the two of them, from small things such as how the bedsheets have changed according to Akaashi’s style to the two big pillows sitting on the couch, one of an onigiri and another of an owl brought joy to Akaashi’s heart. Twin mugs with the words “He’s mine” with arrows pointing left and right on either sat on the countertop, the one with the right hand now filled with steaming coffee as Akaashi picked it up in hand, his other hand fiddling with his phone as he yawned.

He could totally get used to this domestic lifestyle. He never lived in with a lover before and didn’t have much luck in the love department. In fact, Osamu had been his first of many things; kissing, living together…

Akaashi nearly choked from thinking of the countless things he had done with Osamu over the past months of how he unwound in his hands and made such sounds that made him flush when he was calm when his thumb clicked his mailbox to see an email from a publishing house. He set down his mug, his heart hammering as he clicked on it, coffee still filling his mouth as he saw the large black word spread across the top, his heart thumping against his chest as he read.

“Congratulations. Upon much reviewing, your book has successfully passed our reviewing and is now being considered for publication. Attached to this email is the publishing deal and details of the editor who will be working with you. The contract will be sent out once details have been finalised between you and the editor…” Akaashi couldn’t believe his eyes as he scanned the page. Kadokawa was a renowned publishing house in Japan; most of his favorite light novels had come from there and many of them had been turned into successful anime. He couldn’t believe that it had picked his book out of the countless ones that had graced their reviewing process.

Over the course of his newfound life and relationship, Akaashi had begun detailing the events of his love life. Much of the story reflected of his own personal experience, from a broken-hearted editor who left his job to become a house husband and support his hardworking yet kind employer, a single businessman who didn’t have time to take care of the house and himself. Whilst he did a change a few details here and there to make things more realistic like him being the better cook and Osamu just being the breadwinner and the person who lets Akaashi unwind when he was stressed, most of them he kept to real events. He even added some details about how one of their onsen trips became a steamy affair, where they had managed to upgrade to one of the better rooms and made full use of their private onsen.

He didn’t want to think of the poor person who would use it next and how they might find the water to be a bit more filthy than they would like.

“Morning babe,” Osamu yawned as he draped his arms across Akaashi before pecking his cheeks. Akaashi nearly spat out his coffee in the process, still having quite have the time to swallow it all as Osamu laughed, reaching out to poke his cheeks when Akaashi snatched his finger, shaking his head as he stabbed at his phone.

“Alright alright. I get ya don’t want me to make you spit it out but would you please just…” Osamu’s voice trailed off when Akaashi zoomed up the message to show it to the chef. Osamu’s eyes widened before he let out a loud whoop, picking up AKaashi into the air as he spun him in the air, all the while laughing in joy as Akaashi tried not to spit into his face.

“Keiji, this is amazing! I can’t believe this! My boyfriend is going to be a published writer! Heck, with Kodakawa too! What happens if your book becomes a big hit? Oh, imagine if it becomes an anime, I want first dibs on who can be called to voice the main person, I’m already thinking of a few…”

“Samu, calm down,” Akaashi muttered, finally having had managed to swallow his coffee to answer. His boyfriend set him down to give him a big peck on the cheek, his hands slowly moving to cup his face as he gently stroke his cheek. Osamu’s smile was wide as he kissed Akaashi on the lips, the writer sighing into him as they held onto each other, their kissing getting more frantic by the minute until Akaashi had to pull them apart, breathless as he muttered, “I should reply to this email.”

“Yeah go ahead. Damn, I’m just so excited for you! Gah, I need to get to work! Let me know the details when I get back!” Osamu smirked as he gave Akaashi one final peck on the cheek before dashing out. Akaashi waved him goodbye as he began the long process of calling up the editor and arranging a meeting with him, finding himself in the main office of Kodakawa a few days later.

“As you can see, Mr Akaashi, we are a fine establishment and we are pleased to be working with you on your book. I believe you will be able to sell this well and I look forward to working with you on the creative process of publishing this,” the editor smiled at him, Akaashi giving him nods and hums as he pushed the contract forward. It had been the longest time that Akaashi wished to hold that precious piece of paper in his hands, his hands finally moving to sign the contract as his editor raised a hand for him to shake. Akaashi slowly took it, shaking it as the editor grinned. How many times had Akaashi been that person to help a mangaka head off onto a new path in the past?

Now, it was his turn to make a mark.

…

Akaashi stepped into the flat to be greeted with the smell of spaghetti and meatballs filling the air. The flat was set in darkness with the twin pinpricks of light coming from candlesticks set on top of the dining table, now covered with white cloth and scattered with rose petals. Soft jazz music filled the air as Osamu stepped out from the kitchen, wearing an apron saying “Kiss the Cook” and two large plates of spaghetti in hand, meatballs large and piping hot on top as Akaashi felt his mouth water. Osamu grinned at the gesture as he set the plates down, whipping off the apron to reveal himself dressed in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt before offering a hand to Akaashi.

“May I invite you for a nice dinner with me, Akaashi Keiji?” he smiled as Akaashi grinned, setting down his things to allow himself to be led to the table. Osamu pulled the chair back for him before setting a napkin dotted with onigiri prints on his lap, settling in the seat across from him.

Across dinner, Akaashi’s heart was pumping with anticipation of what was going to happen that night. He talked about the details of the publication and how the book was going to be published, Osamu never missing a beat as he hummed and nod at each step. He never failed to smile as Akaashi spoke of how thrilled he was about the prospect of this possibly even becoming a TV drama, his eyes shining as Osamu took a sip of his wine.

“I would have never been able to do any of this without you,” he smiled as Osamu blushed, “It was nothing really. You did everything yourself.”

“If you hadn’t offered me a place to stay or even a place to belong when I was empty, I wouldn’t be here.” Akaashi blushed in the darkness as Osamu slowly got up from his chair, placing his napkin on top of his empty plate before offering a hand to Keiji, a dashing smile on his lips as he grinned, “Well then Keiji. Would you accompany me for a dance?”

With a snap of his fingers, the music changed to one Akaashi was familiar with, his hand slowly taking Osamu’s as he pulled him flush against his chest. Months of living together had taught Akaashi how to dance well, the two of them swaying to the beat as Demi Lovato’s voice echoed across the room.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for,_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand, it was meant to hold,_

_Don’t let go._

_Someone comes into your world,_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever._

Akaashi closes his eyes as he recalls the day everything came crashing apart. His world had all but been white noise, people just black blurs in his vision as he stumbled through the darkness. He tried to reach out for the light, his lungs suffocating as he felt everything crushing him.

Then Osamu had appeared, stretching his hand out to him and pulled him out of the darkness. His fingers grasped onto his and he was pulled into his grasp, Osamu making sure he didn’t stumble as he guided him back into the world of the living. When Akaashi had been feeling his lowest, Osamu had been there.

With his onigiri and his smiles, from his small dancing sessions in the living room to dance music to Friday and Saturday nights sipping wine whilst watching bad Netflix films.

Miya Osamu was the light to his darkness.

_No there’s no one else's eyes,_

_That could see right into me,_

_No one else’s arms can lift,_

_Lift me up so high,_

_Your love lifts me out of time,_

_And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa._

“You know, Keiji. I never thought I had the ability to fall in love. I never thought I had the capacity to even fall in love and care for someone after dealing with that moron Atsumu all my life. Then, I saw how happy you looked eating my onigiri, with your cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks and there I thought, you would be the kind of guy I want to date. Calm, collected, kind, inquisite in his tastes, always true to his feelings… Keiji… I love you so much and I don’t ever want to let you go.” His hands slowly slipped away from Akaashi’s waist as he gets down on one knee, Demi continuing to sing in the background as he pulls out a single velvet box from his pocket.

_So now we’ve found a way to find each other,_

_So now I found my way, to you._

“Akaashi Keiji, marry me and become Miya Keiji. I promise to make you an infinite number of onigiri if it means being able to keep you by my side,” Osamu whispers as Akaashi grabs his hands and pulls him up for a kiss, kissing him hard as he whispers each word with a peck on the lips.

“I do.

I do.

I do.”

No one else’s eyes could see right into him at that moment. At that moment, Akaashi could only show happiness in his eyes as Osamu slips the simple silver band onto his ring finger, all smiles as he pulls him in for another kiss and hug, the two of them standing in the middle of the living room as the music dies in the background.

_And you know my heart by heart._

That night, Akaashi watches as Osamu slumbers in bed, his thick biceps covering Akaashi’s torso as soft snores escaped his lips. His face was soft in sleep, his long lashes covering his face as Akaashi turns to brush one of his fading silver locks aside before pressing a soft kiss to his head.

“Thank you, Osamu. Thank you for giving me your love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were wondering, the song used is called "Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato. Got hooked to it after listening to it in the Mortal Instruments movie. 
> 
> Final chapter is up tomorrow! Stay tuned for the grand finale!


	5. Step 5 Have a happy wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bells are ringing, children singing. All is beautiful and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a rollercoaster of a week seeing so many new additions to the OsaAka family and dammit, NSFW SakuAtsu Week is thriving and wild ahhh!!! Feel so satisfied with the amount of fanart and stories found in the fandom now ahhh!!!!
> 
> Thank you for following this story all this time and enjoy the final chapter!

Akaashi Keiji stood in the front of the same mirror his crush had stood before on the day of his wedding, dressed in a white suit with a dark blue tie that brought out his eyes. Golden cufflinks lined his wrists, a long swallow tail white coat adorning his body as a knock came on the door, Bokuto popping his head in followed by a tiny bundle with very familiar black hair in his arms, Akaashi turning to coo at his goddaughter as Bokuto grinned, “Hey hey hey look who’s getting married today?” Akaashi picked up Ayaka in his arms, the baby cooing as it was held in his arms, the groom giving the little girl a kiss on her forehead as her father slowly took her back from him.

He and Kuroo had Ayaka via surrogacy a year ago and with the baby now a few months old, the two men were having a little hard time trying to figure out how to change diapers and what not. Despite that, Kuroo had given up his job in the Volleyball Association just to be a full-time house husband and support his husband on the sidelines, giving Ayaka a childhood that many parents couldn’t give now given how busy they were with their work.

It took Osamu and Akaashi about half a year to organise their wedding and here they were. Akaashi never thought he would be getting married and now, he was finally able to marry the man who changed his life.

First, it took quite a bit of convincing for Atsumu to believe that they were actually getting married since he, in his words, thought that Osamu would die a withered old man. The twins had nearly knocked each other’s teeth out in the process, Akaashi and Sakusa barely able to keep them apart until they calmed down.

“Make sure that idiot is happy, ok?” Atsumu had growled, hereby giving his approval of their relationship.

Next was the in-laws. Surprisingly, the Miya parents were very chilled about them getting married, both of them celebrating their engagement with a party that involved the tiny village the twins called home in Hyogo. It took Akaashi everything in his power to stay sober that entire night with the festivities and make sure he didn’t look like an idiot, although Osamu ended up rattling his mouth a bit more than he would like as the day went on.

Akaashi had nearly died from embarrassment when his future father-in-law had asked who was the seme or uke in bed. Akaashi felt inclined not to tell him about their bed activities to save what dignity Osamu had left after drinking to the point of trying to do a strip dance on a tree in their backyard, the flustered fiancé trying to pull his fiancé off the tree before he broke a limb (and other parts that preferably should remain intact for his dignity).

The Akaashi family were a bit more sombre about the event. Akaashi had told them about his sexuality years ago but they never did say whether they had approved of it. so when he brought Osamu home to introduce him to them along with matching rings on their fingers, it had all but raised suspicion with the elderly couple as the two men sat in front of them. akaashi thought he would die from sweating while Osamu spoke with his parents, bowing his head low as he asked for their permission to marry their son.

Mr Akaashi had merely turned to look at his son in the eye, bearing the same solemn face that Akaashi had always worn. He thought people were already scared of him given his usual poker face; his father’s rivalled his with how his emotions never leaked out from behind that mask.

“Are you happy with him, Keiji?” was all he asked as Akaashi nodded.

“Then you have our blessing. Osamu-kun, welcome to our family.” Akaashi had all but teared up as he bowed low to his parents, his mother finally sniffing into a handkerchief as Mr Akaashi stood up to embrace his new son-in-law.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke up as Akaashi shook his head out of the clouds, turning to see the man standing before him, now a proud father smiling as he reached out to give him a one-arm embrace.

“I’m so proud of you, Keiji. I thought you would never be able to find happiness after I got married. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings in the past and I know no amount of apologising could mend it. I’m such an idiot for not realising your feelings earlier but if it makes things better, Mya-sam deserves you more than I do,” Bokuto whispers as he gave Akaashi a peck on the cheek. The former setter blushed as his ex-crush steps back, Ayaka squinting between the two men in curiosity as Akaashi smiled, “Thank you Bokuto-san, for everything you’ve been to me.”

At that moment, Akaashi finally felt the door to his first love close shut for good, the key finally safe in his pocket as he turned towards a new door. He slowly removes a key from his pocket and opens the door, a single figure standing on the other side of it in the form of Miya Osamu, radiant in his black suit as he reaches out for Akaashi to take.

The door opens to reveal Kuroo, who seemed to be flustered at where his child went when Ayaka begins to cry for her papa. Kuroo, well, Bokuto Tetsurou now, scoops the little creature into his arms, shushing her gently as he hisses to Bokuto to get the groom ready, Bokuto turning to give Akaashi a thumbs up as his own father steps into the room, dressed in the same clothes as Akaashi as he holds up an arm to his son.

Slowly, Akaashi takes his arm and allows himself to be led down the aisle. The air was fresh with the smell of flowers and happiness, sunlight pouring from the stained glass up front as the angels smiled down on them. Hinata walked up front as the ring bearer, proud to be able to send another of his adopted father’s off as Yukie and Kaori scattered rose petals onto the ground, Konoha playing the organ as Osamu looked on with pride at the front. Sakusa and Atsumu stood by his side, Atsumu giving him a fox-like grin as Sakusa pinched his butt to make him yelp, Osamu rolling his eyes as he finally took Akaashi’s hand.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blurr, Akaashi only able to focus on the man in front of him as he prays that he would finally be able to become one with him. the priest spoke of love and union between two lovers, finally reaching the part Akaashi had been longing for so long as he recites his part.

“Osamu, you have been part of my life when I was in the darkest of times. I lost my job, I had a broken heart and I didn’t know what I was going to do. Then you offered me a job to stay with you and work in Onigiri Miya, which has been the best place to work in since I get to eat all the time.” A chorus of laughter echoed in the room as Osamu grins, Akaashi blushing as he stumbles, “I can’t think of a life without you Osamu and with this ring, entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee. For whither thou goes, I will go. and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die,” a single tear fell from Akaashi’s face as he continued, “and there I will be buried. If aught but death part thee and me. I love you, Miya Osamu.”

Osamu let out a tiny hiccup to disguise his sob as Akaashi slipped the ring onto his finger, his hand trembling as he picked up Akaashi’s ring and held it before his eyes.

“Keiji, when I first met you, it was on the court in nationals. At the time, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I ever met. You were like an angel thrown out of heaven onto the earth, blessing me with your beautiful face. Then I got to know you as a person and seeing how happy you always were eating my onigiri and listening to my sappy singing and whining made me realise that you were the person I wanted to be with. You make me happy dancing the night away to Taylor Swift or just watching bad movies on Netflix. You make me so proud, Keiji and I promise you, with this ring, entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee. For whither thou goes, I will go. and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die and there I will be buried. If aught but death part thee and me. I love you, Akaashi Keiji.’ He slips the ring onto Akaashi’s finger, Akaashi trying his best not to cry as the priest asks, “If anyone wants to reject this union, say nay.” No one utters a word as the man smiles, raising his hands into the air as he booms.

“Then with the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom.” Osamu didn’t wait any further to grab Akaashi and pull him against him, crashing his lips against his as they kissed. The crowd went wild as they held onto each other, petals raining above their heads as their friends and family celebrated.

At that moment, Akaashi Keiji had never felt more complete in his entire life.

…

“I am here with Miya Keiji, the author of the famous TV drama and soon to be turned into an anime series, The Domestic Life of An Editor and his Onigiri husband today at NHK studios. Thank you for coming here today,” the reporter smiles as Keiji bows his head low, “Thank you for bringing me onto this show.”

“Your book has been the best selling book ever since it hit charts a year ago. Fans have described it as a book that transcends expectations between the love of two men, brought together by circumstances that people struggle with today. Many relate to them with the current economic crisis and the hardships of trying to find a job or a good spouse. I myself felt the pain of the main character, Rin finding himself out of a job only to be employed by the dashing Sousuke in the form of a contract marriage. What gave you the idea to this story?”

“It remains a secret but I can say it remains something very personal to me.”

“What made you into the current icon you are today? I heard you used to be a manga editor? What happened that made you become a writer?”

“I always wanted to become a writer. Seeing how much books played a part in my life and brought so much happiness to the world around made me want to create a story of my own to share and inspire others.”

“How do you find your book being made into an anime?”

“My husband is very much excited about the prospect of voicing one of the characters in the show,” Keiji chuckles, his golden band flashing on his finger as the reporter smiles.

“Last question. What is your inspiration to doing well in life and writing?”

“Love. A certain man came into my life when I had nothing and thought me new meaning in life. Without his support and love, I could never be where I am today, and I am grateful for that.”

“Thank you for coming in today, Miya-san! I’m sure your husband will be very pleased to see the anime come to life.” Keiji smiles as he bows to the reporter, taking some time to sign some autographs for some of the staff before making his way out of the building to look up at the sun blazing above his head, painting the world a bright hue as he lifts his hand to cover his face.

After searching for so long, he was finally the protagonist to his own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad this story managed to come into fruition; I never thought this idea would kick off and while I might do another house husband OsaAka au in the future, this has been great fun writing and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments and kudos! They really motivate me in writing!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @running fromrealitytoanime


End file.
